ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Haus of Gaga/The Fame Monster
Эта страница посвященна нарядам, которые были созданы командой Haus of Gaga в 2009 и 2010 годах, в эре The Fame Monster. Очки-Бритвы Очки-Бритвы 'пара специально сконструированных очков созданных Tom Talmon Studio. Очки использовались только в 2009 году в клипе "Bad Romance". Леди Гага рассказал MTV, что она хотела “создать пару очков для опасных штучек и моих подруг — не делайте этого дома!”. Она сказала что этим проектом она хотела показать “жесткий женский дух. Имея ввиду что 'это мой щит, моё оружие, это мое внутреннее ощущение славы. Это мой монстр”. Razorblade_tiff_300x1000_q85.jpg GagaRazorGlasses.png 4_lrg.jpg Монстр-костюмы и гробы Монстр Гробынебольшие капсулы которые использовались в клипе Bad Romance в начале видео после вступления. Они полностью белые, кроме гроба Гаги, где присутствует крест (†) и надпись "Monster". Капсулы напоминают форму гробов, но они закгругленные, что подобно овалу. Bad romance video5.jpg BadRomance2.png Наряд "Скелет" Наряд "Скелет" наряд который использовался на церемонии American Music Awards и в туреMonster Ball: Театр версия с 27 ноября по 21 декабря 2009 года. Наряд был сделан фирмой Muto-Little Costumes, скелетный каркас был изготовлен Gary Card с подсветкой от Tom Talmon Studio. В туре, Гага использовала разные наряды под каркасом. Haus of Gaga Skeleton Top.png +Lady Gaga offical AMA 11-22-09 photo 2 cropped.jpg Огненное пианино Огненное пианино - инструмент, который был создан креативной командой Haus of Gaga. Пианино окрашено в черный цвет и может извергать огонь. Дебют пианино состоялся на церемонии American Music Awards в 2009, когда Гага исполняла "Speechless". Во время выступления, с помощью дистанционного пульта, Гага управляла огнем, извергаемый инструментом. Позже, пианино было использовано в туре The Monster Ball Tour. Том из группы Tokyo Hotel написал в своем блоге26 ноября 2009: "Леди Гага была очарована нашим выступлением на EMA, что она позвонила мне пару дней назад и спросила как мы сделали так, что наше пианино извергает огонь и что она хочет сделать также. Конечно, мы артисты должны помогать друг другу и она проделала великолепную работу! А вы что думаете?" 3-gaga-ama-piano-500x375.jpg|American Music Awards Gaga-the-monster-ball-piano-500x375.jpg Monster Ball: Театр наряды (Гага) *Jacket with oversized shoulder worn Jay Leno and MB:Theater. Live On The Jay Leno Show.jpg MB-GagaIntro.png MB1-Alejandro-Wheel.jpg MB1-Alejandro-12.jpg January 2, 2010 001.png|Black Black 1.0.JPG Blue 1.0.JPG WhiteSuit-BadRomance.jpg Photo-01131111.JPG Discobra-BadRomance.jpg NoPants-MirrorBadRomance.jpg Photo-0113.jpg Monster Ball: Театр наряды (танцоры) *'Лазерная маска' использовалась танцорами Леди Гаги в туре The Monster Ball Tour. Маски были созданы Tom Talmon Studio Inc. 400px-MB-Dancers-DITD.jpg 7 lrg.jpg MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg Laser masks.jpeg Орбита :Корсетная версия Над созданием орбиты работали Haus и Nasir Mazhar, впервые Гага использовала ее на шоу Saturday Night Live. Позже она использовалась в клипе "Bad Romance". Каждое кольцо может двигаться в любом направлении. :Большая версия Это еще один проект созданый в сотрудничестве дизайнера Мацхара и Haus of Gaga, который использовался только в туре Monster Ball Tour. Эта орбита слегка больше предыдущец и закрепленна на платформе, на которой стоит Леди Гага. Lady_GaGa_GaGa_Orbit.jpg|''Saturday Night Live'' (2009) 01_8.jpg|''Bad Romance'' (2009) 4148702 LadyGaga--1.jpg|''Monster Ball'' (Monster Ball, 2009-2011) 403100_244640615612570_168375439905755_501498_1253437237_n.jpg|с Зала Славы 2010 Пианино Монстров Пианино Монстров это двойной музыкальный инструмент, который Леди Гага и Элтон Джон использовали для выступления на церемонии Грэмми, дизайн придумал Теренс Кох. Инструмент был изготовлен из большого акустического пианино Baldwin, оснащенным миди-триггером с личными любимыми звуками Элтона Джона. Кроме того, Haus of Gaga работали с Кохом над созданием уникальных 32 декоративных рук, которые установлены на верхней части инструмента. В интервью "Kidd Kraddick in the Morning", Гага сказала что руки на инструменте, представляют собой фигуры на шахматной доске. Во время выступления, некоторые руки были убраны, потому что они закрывали обзор камеры. Когда камера показывает вид сверху, то можно заметить что руки представляют собой сердце.. Гага приобрела пианино за $470,000. Dual piano.jpg Очки-Сигареты и туфли Очки-Сигареты - это пара очков, которые Гага использовала в своем клипе "Telephone". Настоящие сигареты приклеены на простые черные очки Ray-Ban. Концепцию очков придумали Леди Гага и Николя Формичетти прямо на съемочной площадке. Telephone photoshoot6.jpg Шипованное белье Шипованное белье было создано Хаусом для клип "Telephone." Позже Гага использовала его в 2010, на мероприятии White Tie and Tiara Ball. TelephoneFashion5.png|"Telephone" Telephone 12.JPG|The Monster Ball Tour June 10, 2010 001.png|(10 июня 2010) June 24, 2010 001.png|The White Tie and Tiara Ball (24 июня 2010) Бикини с американским флагом, кожаные наряды (танцоры) ?? TelephoneFashion11.png Lady-gaga-making-music-video--large-msg-126815599616.jpg Lady-gaga-making-music-video--large-msg-126815599445.jpg Леопардовое боди Леопардовое боди было создано Хаусом для клипа "Telephone." Позже Леди Гага использовала его в туре The Monster Ball Tour. TelephoneFashion13.png|"Telephone" 2 (35).jpg|The Monster Ball Tour 88 Жемчужин 88 Pearls это наряд, созданный Haus of Gaga и Теренсом Кохом. Вдохновение на создание наряда произошло от картины Коха "Мальчик у моря." Наряд состоит из белой шляпы, жакета, бюсгальтера, нижнего белья и сапог. Весь наряд Гаги как и ее лицо были покрыты жемчугом. Название наряды произошло тогда когда перед amfAR New York Gala, Koh и Gaga считали 88 жемчужиног в стакане. Число 88 является символичным. 88 это число созвездий в небе, она определена Международным астрономическим союзом, который делит небо на 88 официальных созвездий с точными границами, так что каждое направление или место в небо принадлежит одному созвездию. 88 является также количеством клавиш на фортепиано. Число 8 является бесконечным, поэтому 88 символизирует двойное направления бесконечности Вселенной. AmfAR.jpg Monster Ball: Арена наряды (Гага) *Жакет *Красная накидка *Леопардовой боди *Шляпа *Зеленый наряд Haus of Gaga Purple Studded Jacket.png 38632 145440505474690 100000262230415 349719 5913734 n.jpg RedDrape-TheFame.jpg 2 (35).jpg 40455 149240071758806 100000184416113 477313 3064603 n.jpg Haus of Gaga Green Bodysuit.png Monsterballouttakenew.jpg Диско факел Диско факел является большой версией легендарного Диско Стика, он светится желтым светом когда он включен. Впервые он был использован в туре Monster Ball 26 февраля 2010 года. Disco Torch.jpg Disco Torch 1.jpg Disco Torch 2.jpg Disco Torch 4.jpg Живое платье "Живое" платье платье, созданное Хуссееном Халаяном и Haus Of GaGa в 2010 году. До его дебюта Гага написала в твиттере: Платье было вдохновлено Hussein Chalayan. Гага хотела что нибудь оригинальное для The Monster Ball Tour, и она связалась с Vinilla Burnham. Платье было создано в студии Elstree Studios, где была создана "Злая Рыба". Создание платья началось в третью неделю января 2010 года и было закончено за 2 часа до своего дебюта. На его создание ушло 6 недель. Для платья было использована нержавеющая сталь, различные формы нейлона и пластмасса. Платье очень тяжелое, но вес был распределен так, чтобы его можно было носить. Адам Райт предусмотрел вес платья так, чтобы ничего не заклинило. В начале выступления, платье закрывает лицо Гаги. Головной убор может сниматся, а также платье может раздвигатся, чтобы показать ноги. Платье движется вверх и вниз как будто рождается стрекоза. Платье управляется дистанционно с закулис. Адам использует сложную систему моторов, чтобы из-за платья, показались крылья. Гага дебютировала с этим платьем 24 февраля 2010 года на песне So Happy I Could Die исполненной на The Monster Ball Tour. Помимо The Monster Ball, 5 марта она исполнила Brown Eyes с этим платьем на шоу Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. Lady GaGa Living Dress Brown Eyes.jpg|''Friday Night with Jonathan Ross'' Normal_15.jpg Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg LivingDress.png|Monster Ball 09.jpg 021.jpg photo.JPG|The Monster Ball Lady.jpeg|The Monster Ball LadyGaga.jpeg|Madison Square Garden Making Living Dress.png|Создание Living Dress Train.png Fitting Living Dress 01.png Fitting Living Dress 02.png Living Dress Sketch.png|Эскиз 'Монстр Славы' Монстр Славы'' 'использовался в туре The Monster Ball Tour в 2010-2011. Когда Гага начинала исполнять Paparazzi, появлялась рыба, ее глаза, рот и антенна. Гага говорит что эта рыба была ее самым больших страхом, а также что действительно здорово, каждое шоу побеждать свой страх. Рыба управляется с помощью 2-3 танцоров. Рыба представляет собой славу. Роза из Henson Creature Shop описала монстра славы как "нечто среднее между глубоководной рыбой и осьминогом." Дизайнеры просили создать 8 щупальцев, но Роза уговорила их на шесть. "Это безумие," говорит Роза. "Мне дали 4 недели чтобы создать это существо. Само творение весит 2-3 тонны" gaga_monster.jpg 26540_393264639264_206852704264_3572671_1643837_n.jpg 26540_393049699264_206852704264_3568074_5704786_n.jpg Paparazzi2.png 15715_342402829264_206852704264_3388627_5598600_n.jpg ANGLER.jpg Эмма 'Эмма инструмент созданный Haus of Gaga в 2010 году. Инструмент состоит из бас-гитары, двух клавиатур и семплера Akai MPC1000, с дополнительными украшениями и напоминает скрипку. Автор этой идеи неизвестен. Премьера Эммы состоялась на выступлении с ремиксом песни Dance in the Dark на BRIT 2010, после акустической версии Telephone. Инструмент также использовался в туре Monster Ball во время исполнении The Fame. Emma.jpg EMMAbyGlenn Hetrick .jpg Вечный фонтан '''Вечный фонтан использовался в 2010-2011 в туре The Monster Ball Tour. Статуя извергает огонь и она используется при исполнении Teeth и Alejandro. На исполнении "Alejandro" Гага прыгает в фонтан и обмазывается кровью. Статуя также использовалась на выступлении на American Idol. Вдохновением на создание фонтана, стал фонтан "Bethesda" в Центральном парке Нью-Йорка. Internal Fountian during Monster Ball.jpg|Monster Ball (Торонто) Internal Fountian on American Idol.jpg|''American Idol'' Monster Ball: Арена наряды (танцоры) *Белые наряды танцоров *Жакеты 40323 149240318425448 100000184416113 477317 4858446 n.jpg 20666 10150095863315713 845540712 11209923 1695405 n.jpg 7515641 Image 11.jpg Мужские шорты с высокой талией Мужские шорты с высокой талией были использованы танцорами в клипе "Alejandro". Picture 05.png Picture 33.png Наряды Наряды созданные Хаусом и Perry Meek. Tumblr lqewr8JuOi1qfug0qo1 1280.jpg|Terry Richardson